


We are more stealthful than the dawn...

by Soha_Friend



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mortal Kombat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soha_Friend/pseuds/Soha_Friend
Summary: The story of how Kuai Liang and Bi Han were stolen from their homes. I tried to make it sad. I TRIED ;(





	We are more stealthful than the dawn...

**Author's Note:**

> I remember it was once mentioned that our favorite Sub-Zero bros used to have a sister. So I wrote this.

**We are more stealthful than the dawn**

She ran inside the room holding her brother by the hand. The door was locked immediately, and several chairs were put to keep it in place. Her chest was falling and rising rapidly, she was scared. No, she wasn’t scared for herself, but for him, for them. Why was he here to kill them? Why them? She knew the answer clearly, but didn’t have enough courage to admit it. Her parents sent her to hide as soon as they saw him at the door, they knew. Their house was veiled by the darkness of the night, making it harder to hope. Hope to survive the night.

“Liza?”

There he was so innocent and vulnerable. Still just a little child, still just five. Little did he know that their birth “gift” turned out to be a curse that would change their lives forever.

“Hide inside the closet, Han.”

And he did hide. Scared, wounded, but hidden. She regretted leaving him, but she couldn’t hide while the rattling of her father’s sword and her mother’s screams were heard outdoor. She gave him the key to the closet, which he locked from inside.

**And more deadly than the night**

She made her way out. What she saw made her freeze in place. Her father’s lifeless body was lying on the floor with a sword in the chest. Blood flowing everywhere in bright petals of red.

 The murderer didn’t notice her or simply didn’t think of her as a threat. As he walked to her mother’s room, she prepared to attack. Frost gathered up on her fingers, ready to shoot. The door was opened revealing her mother holding a crying infant, shaking with fear.

Her mother was decapitated before she could do anything.

“MAMA!”

She dashed forward releasing the ice off her fingers and into the ninja in front of her. Her magic aura glowing bright blue in the dim light. Fresh tears were falling down her cheeks. Why? Why?!? WHY?!?

“Leave us alone!”

But this monster didn’t care, he picked up her crying brother and put him into a bag. He didn’t even turn to face her, she lost all her hope and will to live.

**We are the forest demons**

Her body was shaking uncontrollably with fear, grief and agony. Who was he that killed her family? What was he? She cried for her brother was suffocating in the bag. She cried for her mother was dead, her head laying aside her body. She cried for her father was dead, cold steel forever stopping his heartbeat.

Rage overtook all her emotions. Her watery eyes filled with bloodlust, desire for revenge. But what is she to him? What is she, a mere teenage girl, to a trained assassin? Too bad for him that she wasn’t a mere girl.

Her hands glowed bright blue summoning ic Anger was in control of her shaking body, she shot the ninja multiple times, but missed. He was surprised by her actions, by her fighting back. She was not regular: a spirit of ice blessed with powers from above.

_What is a human to an assassin? What is an assassin to an angel? What is an angel to a demon?_

“Han, run! Ru…”

For her it all ended at that moment, all the pain and misery of that night. At her last breath, she remembered that he was still there. Lonely and scared, locked in the closet from inside. A tear fell onto her cheek, and her beautiful young face was now forever petrified in that expression of grief.

**We are the Lin Kuei**


End file.
